Crayons
by buttlos
Summary: Logan wanted to be an artist before he ever decided to be a doctor, and Carlos actually really hated the idea of Dr. Logan. So Carlos decides to try and persuade the artist in Logan to come out once again with some crayons. no slash.


okay so i'm up really early in the morning and i have nothing to do so here i am looking over this list of prompts and the word "crayon" just kinda stuck out at me so0o0o0o0o. why not? lol it's kinda sucky and i totally didn't reread it or check for mistakes and i really rushed the end because i'm just getting so sleepy and might as well try to squeeze some more sleep in before i have to leave so. :) enjoy ~

**disclaimer:** i don't own anything.

* * *

Before the whole "I'm going to be a doctor" thing sprouted into his mind, Logan wanted to be an artist. It' s quite a jump to make, going from artist all the way to doctor, but everyone changes their minds about what they want to pursue, right? Hell, before Kendall wanted to be a professional hockey player, he wanted to be a firefighter because his favorite uncle saved him from a small kitchen fire once. James wanted to be an all-star track and fielder and … well nobody has ever really been sure what Carlos wanted to do. But regardless, Logan had loved being able to create something out of nothing by using his own two hands.

When it came to what kind of art he did, he pretty much did a little of everything. There was some painting, some sculpting, some plain ol' doodling, and even some origami. His little hands were always dirty with some kind of arrangement of color or slightly crusty from too much glue, but at the time, he didn't care. Getting dirty was just part of the creative process. Or that's what he thought, anyway. Even at the age of seven, he was rationalizing everything. Though, going back on some memories, maybe he wasn't exactly "rational" all the time considering he got a good stern talk to and a time out after his parents caught him drawing on the living room walls in permanent marker.

In his defense, he was only seven; he didn't know what he was doing.

But out of all the creative things he could do with the different medias, Logan would have to say that his all time favorite thing to do was just doodle with crayons. It was simple and, let's face it, crayons are so much more fun to draw and color with than massy markers or boring colored pencils. They didn't bleed onto the next sheet of paper or leave annoying indentions either. Any small child would have to agree with Logan when it came to that.

With the exception of Carlos. The Latino used to like crayons; he even had the cool sixty-four pack with the built-in sharpener (which Logan was terribly jealous of, but refused to say anything about). The love had to end when he found out that his favorite, odd-ball banana scented crayon didn't also _taste_ like banana. Just the word "banana" alone was enough to make Carlos cringe at the horrible memory of biting into the waxy utensil.

So around when they were roughly thirteen, and Carlos had gone out trick-or-treating (which everyone else seemed to think they were too old for, but Carlos wasn't about to pass up the opportunity for free candy, no matter how old he got) and some jerk decided to pass out crayons instead of candy, he just handed them to Logan and said they were a "late birthday gift".

"Oh, thanks Carlos, but I'm gonna be a doctor now. I don't need crayons," Logan said with a shrug and sympathetic smile.

Carlos knit his brow in confusion, stuffing the handful of crayons back into his pillowcase full of candy. "Dude, since when?" he asked, swiping the hood of his Godzilla costume off.

"Since a few weeks ago."

"But you've _always _wanted to be an artist."

Logan laughed and pat his, at the time, slightly taller friend on the shoulder. "Carlos. People change their minds about what they want to be all the time!" He picked up his medical book and showed it to the Godzilla boy in front of him as if to prove some point, and honestly, Carlos couldn't care less about some boring doctor book. "And besides, I'd be much better off as a doctor, what with the baby boomers getting older and with the way technology is advancing."

Everything Logan just said pretty much went in one ear and out the other. Carlos had pretty much shut off half his brain because he hated boring things and really didn't want to hear some boring speech about boring doctor stuff. He didn't even really know what the other was talking about anyway.

"Whatever man. Want some candy?" Change of subject. Candy's fun, right?

"I can't have candy. Braces?" Logan said a bit irritably as he pointed to his metal lined teeth. He had only just gotten them a month ago and Carlos had to be constantly reminded of them and it was just starting to get annoying.

The Godzilla boy waved his hand in a "yeah yeah" manner and dug in his pillowcase for some taffy. At the moment, he didn't care what flavor, he just needed some taffy. Unwrapping and shoving the whole piece in his mouth, he watched his friend go back to reading his book. It was weird thinking of Logan be a doctor. For as long as they've known each other, he always knew Logan as Logan the artist. Now it was Dr. Logan and it was just weird. Plus, being a doctor was way more boring than being an artist and he just really, really disliked that his best friend would pick something boring as a career.

Carlos frowned as he chewed more on his piece of candy, slightly drooling in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth. Running to the nearest trash can, he spit the atrocious wad of taffy out.

Banana. He hated banana.

* * *

It was their first Halloween at The Palmwoods and even though Carlos had actually decided _not_ to participate in the event, he still enjoyed watching the kids go door to door asking for candy. It brought back a lot of memories. Like of the time he got crayons from Jerk McCrayonface.

And that's when it hit him. Why not take a trip down memory lane, and by that, he meant going to the store and actually buying some things that were kind of nostalgic to him.

Carlos had to mentally curse himself as he made his way back to 2J though. They didn't really have any Godzilla costumes left, considering it was _the day of Halloween_, but something was better than nothing and he had just picked out the biggest size they had left, which wasn't anything in the range of comfortable or fitting. It was tight in all the wrong places and the legs of the costume didn't even get halfway down his calves, but since it was Halloween, nobody seemed to care that it was probably more than two sizes too small.

There was a sort of relief he felt when he finally made it to their apartment where no one else could see him. He sighed and grabbed the other thing he had bought from the store out of the bag and made his way to Logan's room, hands behind his back.

"Hey Logan," the Latino said as he popped his head in the doorway, awkwardly trying to shimmy out a wedgie.

"Oh, what's up Carlos!" The brunette looked up from his PSP, with a smile, which quickly turned into a grimace as he watched Carlos make his way over to him. He laughed uncomfortably and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's with the costume? I thought you weren't dressing up this year."

The other shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, his other arm still behind his back. "Yeah, I wasn't going to, but how boring would that be? So I just kinda decided to be Godzilla again like a few years ago because I just remembered how awesome I looked and … stuff."

Logan stared up at his friend, who shifted his weight from foot to foot, slightly puzzled but shrugged it off anyway because it was just a total Carlos thing to do and went back to his game.

"And I got you a late birthday present!" Logan looked back up again to see Carlos holding out a box of crayons with a small smile. It was a sixty-four pack with a built-in sharpener like the one he never had. It wasn't much of a present, and it really was like a few years ago. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Carlos, but what am I gonna do with sixty-four crayons?" Logan asked, taking and setting the box down on the side table next to his bed. "I don't exactly draw anymore, y'know."

"So why don't you?"

"Well, because I-"

"It's not like you're exactly studying to be a doctor anymore, so why not?" Carlos did have a point there. That was the main reason why Logan had stopped in the first place. "I mean, it's not gonna kill you to pick up a crayon or something once in a while." Godzilla pulled down the sleeves of his costume as much as he could as he shifted around some more. "And I kinda miss artist Logan. Doctor Logan was so boring."

The brunette sighed as he turned off his handheld, and gave a defeated smile at Carlos, who was now sitting at the foot of the bed still trying to get out his wedgie. "You're right, Carlos. I'll whip up something real quick if that'll make you happy." To that, Carlos grinned and watched as Logan fumbled around to find some kind of paper he could scribble all over. A few minutes of searching and he finally pulled out a sketchbook that he didn't even know he had from under his bed and proceeded to speed doodle. Logan couldn't help but grin at the smell of the crayons. It was something he hadn't smelled in quite some time and it just made him feel like a kid again. The feeling was actually pretty nice.

"Alright – it's finished!" he said as he stuffed the forest green crayon back into the box. "I mean, it's not very good, but it's something." The boy held out the sketchbook to Carlos with an almost pathetic look on his face. Embarrassment maybe? … Yeah, definitely embarrassment. Especially since Carlos was now practically rolling off the bed in laughter.

Okay, it wasn't a masterpiece, but Logan didn't even try. It was just stick figure versions of them, Carlos in his Godzilla costume and Logan just … being Logan. So sue him if it wasn't museum worthy.

"'Not very good?' Dude, this sucks," Carlos managed to say as he wiped the tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Wow. That was blunt and Logan frowned at that, crossing his arms.

"But it's awesome," he continued, smiling over at his pouting friend. "I'm totally keeping this." And with that, he ripped out the page. "But I need to add one more thing."

Logan watched in confusion as Carlos got up and swiped a purple crayon from the box and quickly scribbling something at the bottom of the paper. He wasn't sure what he should feel more; curiosity at what his friend could possibly be adding, or anger at the fact that Carlos was totally ruining his picture.

He decided he couldn't stay mad once Carlos turned the picture back to Logan and saw the words "Best Freaking Friends Forever" poorly written. It was terribly cliché and actually pretty girly of the boy to do, but it still tickled him.

"Well Carlos, I gotta say, you sure know how to make a piece of work better."

"Thanks! Now I'm gonna go hang this on my wall and change into something a little less …"

"Constricting?"

"Yeah, that." And like that, Carlos retreated into his own room, leaving Logan there to stare at the sketch book, who stared back with taunting blank pages.

So maybe doing a little art on the side wouldn't be a bad thing. It was definitely something he secretly missed doing, and he couldn't just leave sixty-four brand new crayons to just sit and look pretty, right? The boy smiled to himself as he reached out and took the book and nestled it into his lap.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna be seeing a lot more of each other, aren't we?" Logan said as his hands worked on the beginning of another "masterpiece". "Not that I'm complaining…"


End file.
